


Cinderfella

by supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen



Series: Cinderfella [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen/pseuds/supernaturally_Dean_and_Jensen
Summary: you are (Y/N) Padalecki - the big sister of Jared Padalecki - and in this AU you bring “Deanna Winchester” to life. What happens when you meet the guy of your dreams? Will it be all fairytales, or a disaster bound to happen?





	1. (Y/N) Padalecki

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): your name  
> (Y/N/N): your nickname

_“Dee!” your little brother’s loud voice calls out to you, your vision fading to tunnels as your world goes darker._

_You should’ve been used to death by now, you and your brother put yourself in harms way to many times to count._

_A lumbersome, taller figure falls in to your peripheral view, and drops to their knees._

“Dee! Dee - Dee.”

You try and bite back a laugh, but as soon as you hear the crew chuckle, your face cracks into a smile.

“Dee-Dee?” you break character. Once you were Deanna Winchester, now you were just (Y/N) Padalecki, and your annoying little brother Jared had just messed you up.

**For the thousandth time.**

“What the hell Jared?” You haul off and whack your little brother on the arm as you sit yourself up.

“Ow!” he wines a moment. He looks to your face, but breaks his demeanor and chuckles. “Come on (Y/N/N). I had to. I just had to.”

“Jared Tristan Padalecki, if you do not get this done. We can’t go on hiatus for three months, and I know that you want to get home to your kids and wife.” You threaten, brandishing an almost maternal finger and a mom-like glare at him.

“Technically this is all just for his closeups.” Rich reminded you from the camera.

Instead of acting this episode, Richard Speight Jr. - your other costar - had decided to take the helm of directing.

“So technically, I could go?” you smile and let your head fall back, laughing with Rich.

“Technicalities.” Jared scoffs. “I’m your ride to the airport. And home when we get to Austin.”

“Then hurry it up buttercup.” you give him a fake glare, attempting to scare him. That didn’t work and he only rolls his eyes and steps back to his mark.

“I can get this done in one take.”

“Oh, can you?” he nods quickly. “Fine, I bet if you can’t get it done, you have to take care of Max for me. For the month I’m in the UK filming Thrones.”

Max was an incentive for Jared to actually behave - he was your overly large German Shepherd puppy, and in ways Max was just like Jared. Obnoxious and hard to take care of. He didn’t always like having a puppy to take care of, seeing how he had Arlo and two kids.

_A puppy wasn’t helpful with young kids._

The first time he met Max, was when he had just been weaned from his mom. The first thing he did was make a mess on Jared’s trailer floor. Ever since then they had always seemed to be wary of each other.

“Max? Really? You’re using Max?”

“Well, get to work.” you jokingly order. “And you won’t have to take care of him. Or I can just tattle to Gen.”

He holds out his hand in retreat. “Fine. Fine, I’ll work. I promise.”

That promise was broken though, it still took him three more takes before they had something they wanted.

* * *

“ _What happened to getting him home to me on time?_ ” Gen laughed from the other side of your phone call. “ _You promised (Y/N/N)._ ”

“Yeah, of course I did. But you know Jared. He can’t do a take straight, even if he tried.” you look to Max sitting at the foot of your bed and he wags his tail, letting it hit against the duvet cover. “I even threatened tattling to you, and making a bet that he’d have to take care of Max while I’m in the UK.”

“ _And what happened?_ ”

“You get to have Max for a month.” you and Gen laugh together. “Until I come back for Comic Con. I’ll take him with me to San Diego.”

“ _I know you’re going to be busy with both panels, but we’re bringing the kids with us. We’re going to go to Legoland and the Zoo. Wanna come?_ ”

“Sure. They might even like Sea World as well.” You fold a shirt and throw it on top of your final pile of clothes to pack.

“ _That’s a good idea. I didn’t even think of that. So when are you leaving?_ ” she asks with a dry laugh.

You chuckle, listening to Jared grumble in the background. His height going against him; he had smacked the back of his head against something. “Flight leaves in three hours. We’re leaving soon. I’m just waiting for Jared to be done doing whatever it is he’s doing.”

“ _Okay, so while were talking, let’s plan Rich’s party?_ ”

“Yeah,” you zip your suitcase, and pile your carry-on, on top of it. “It’ll be a surprise next weekend. Everyone is coming, Rich thinks we’re going to the studio with Jason to do that cover. We’ll have it out at my place. Barbeque, drinking, fun. Do you think you can get a sitter for a night?”

“ _Oh of course, and what about drinks? Have you decided what you want to get?_ ”

“I was thinking of just going to Costco and stockpiling.” You yawn and stretch, standing as Jared waited at your door.

“ _Ever heard of Family Business Beer?_ ”

“No. Who are they?” You take your carry-on and let Jared take your suitcase.

“ _New Brewery in Dripping Springs. Owned and ran by a guy and his ex wife and ex brother - in - law. Sounds like something we could back. A family business of sorts._ ”

“Family Business Beer?” You nod as Jared had heard his wife. “Know anything else about them?”

“ _Just what I’m seeing on facebook. Now go. Come home. I want to see my family. The kids want to see their dad and aunt._ ”


	2. Best Damn Brew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head over to FBBC to see what they have to offer and you meet Jensen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name  
> (Y/N/N): your nickname

_“New Brewery in Dripping Springs. Owned and ran by a guy and his ex wife and ex brother - in - law. Sounds like something we could back. A family business of sorts.”_

_“Family Business Beer?” You nod as Jared had heard his wife. “Know anything else about them?”_

_“Just what I’m seeing on facebook. Now go. Come home. I want to see my family. The kids want to see their dad and aunt.”_

* * *

 

The better part of the next few days, you spent at Jared’s home at Lake Austin. You missed your niece and nephews and your sister in law, and after being with your brother for such an extended period of time, you needed a small dose of sanity.

And to be honest, the better half of your brother’s family was more your type of sanity.

Mornings were spent with Thomas and Shep before they headed off to school; your nephew filling you in on their recent favorite bug or dinosaur. Afternoons were then spent introducing Odette to your favorite Disney princesses (and princes.)

After a few days though, you had a pile of laundry and you missed your ranch and your horses.

And you were the closest to Dripping Springs.

* * *

 

“Really, that isn’t the weirdest thing you’ve seen him do?” you park your truck in front of the brewery and you lean back, letting the AC blow heavily on you and your bodyguard. You look to your bodyguard Cliff and he chuckles, shaking his head.

“ _No, it isn’t. Which is the sad thing. Come back please. I’m begging you. It’s like I have a fourth child._ ”

“I’m here at that brewery you suggested. I’m gonna take a look, and if I like it I might get something for the party.”

“ _Okay_ ,” you listen to her sigh, and your little brother laughs in the background. “ _Just hurry back._ ”

You chuckle only a second, but Gen cuts the conversation short by hanging up. Shutting your diesel off, you look to the red building and sigh.

_Might as well go and see._

“You goin?” Cliff asks at your resistance to leave, breaking you from your train of thought. Honestly, you were still trying to figure out if Jared’s odd habit jamming out to music while running lines was the weirdest you had experienced. You were sure it would’ve taken Gen by surprise.

“Yeah. I’m goin.” You mutter quietly.

“Okay. I see a picnic table in the shade. I’m going to work on some business while I wait, and then I can drive if you’ve tasted a few.”

You laugh and thank your friend, and hesitate only a little while longer. Once out of the truck and in the heat, you rush as quick as you can to get out of the humidity. A few people do a double take – noticing who you were minus the fiery red hair – and stop you for a selfie.

After going through the motions with the few fans that were at the brewery, you head to the front desk, hoping someone would be able help, not gawk.

“Welcome to Family Business Beer. What can I do you for?”

You place your glasses on top of your head and give the man a smile.

“My sister in law saw a piece on the news about this place. I’m actually in need of some drinks for a party this weekend. I was wondering if y’all had portable kegs?”

He looks up to you and notices you – _really_ notices you as you can tell by his look – but he composes himself and clears his throat. “Uh, yeah. What kind of party? We’ve got a few different options.”

“Birthday. It’s my coworker Rich’s birthday. It’s gonna be a big surprise, and my friends. They love their alcohol.”

“Well, we have plenty. Would you like a tour, Mrs.?”

“Miss. (Y/N) Padalecki.” you hold out your hand and he grips it in his.

“Jensen. Jensen Ackles.”

“Ackles, as in the Ackles that played for Southern Methodist University? That Ackles?” you fold your arms, and smile as you’ve piqued his interest. It was probably far and few between that a girl would mention football.

“I am that Ackles, you know your teams? That your sport?”

“Technically I am more of a basketball girl, but I have two brothers who loved. Still love football. We followed your quarterback career very closely. I was a big fan.”

He ducks his head, and crimson fills his cheeks.

“Thank you. I. I. I appreciate that. Can I say I’m a big Game of Thrones fan as well?” He throws that out, and clears his throat and after a few seconds of awkward silence he looks to you. “So what brings you to Dripping Springs, Texas?”

“My farm is close to Dripping Springs. I was born in Houston. I come here between gigs.”

“Well, would you be interested in having a tour?” he walks around the desk and by the time you get a good look at him, he was just like the teenage version of you had once envisioned. Tall, handsome, strong and still bow legged.

“That would be awesome. What kind of stuff do you have?”

“Well, let me give you a tour of the distillery. Then you can see if what we have to offer is something you want. Maybe you can test some things?”

“It’s always a good day when I can have some beer.” you giggle.

Holding his arm out like a gentlemen, you take it and let him lead the way. “Well then, right this way. Ma’am.”

* * *

 

“Okay,” he puts out six separate shot glasses for you. “We have six different brews right now. First is the Cosmic Cowboy IPA. My favorite.” he pours you a small shot. “Citrusy. Piney. Kinda tastes like a creamsicle?”

“You don’t sound so sure about that.” you laugh with him. “I mean, this is your brewery.”

“Okay then. It does taste like a creamsicle.”

You down the shot quickly, dropping the shot glass down as you wait for the next. “It is very creamy. So, what made you start this? The brewery?”

“This was an idea at the time between my ex wife and her family and I when were married at the time. A divorce later, we couldn’t bare to give this up, so we still work together. Just to keep it running. I actually thought of Supernatural when I came up with Family Business Beer when I came up with the name.”

“I like it. Keep it in the family. I have a saloon with my little brother in Austin. I like supporting small businesses. Maybe we can do a launch at our saloon sometime?”

He gives you a smile and nods. “That’d be awesome. Thank you for the support. So, this one is the Ghost White IPA. Also fruity and citrus. I think it has a spice to it.”

He downs a shot with you and you nod. “I like this one. The ladies will like the fruitier ones. Do you have something darker? More of a roast? Nuttier?”

“Of course. We’ve got one more fruitier one. The Hamilton Pale. More tropical. Has a hint of citrus. It’s more dry though. Crisp and clean. Then there’s the Fox Rye Lager. More of a malt. Spicier and Dry. This one is by far my favorite.” He puts down three more shot glasses as he pours. “The Haulin’ Oats Brown Ale. Tastes like an oatmeal cookie. More nutty. But it is a little creamy.”

You take both shots quickly and nod quickly. “The Oats Brown Ale. I like that one.”

“Good, and the last one. The Grackle Hill Country Imperial Stout. It’s a Pitch-Black roast. Dark. Your costar will like this one if he likes darker brews.”

You take your last shot of beer and slam the shot down on the counter. “Damn, that is strong.”

“Darker brews aren’t for the faint of heart or those who drink here and there.”

“I’ll say. He better really love me for getting this for his party.”

“When is it?” he asked again.

“This weekend. People will be coming in and out all weekend to my ranch, but the actual party is in two days. His actual birthday.” you replied, taking a drink of water as he handed you a cup. “Is there a way I can order some stuff? Or is it too short of notice?”

“Not at all, and I can personally deliver. Do you live close?”

“Yeah, about five miles north-east of here. The party is on my ranch.” you put your phone down and lean back in your chair. He smiles and walks around the bar to join you.

“I can totally deliver. Bring it before everything starts. Make sure it’s set up. It’s my day off, but if I can get the opportunity to possibly meet some cool people, I’d come out.”

“Are you sure?” you ask.

“I’m positive. It will also give me a chance to see you again.”

It was your turn to blush, so you look down and thankfully you were able to look in to your purse for an excuse to grab your wallet.

“Well, I can’t wait.” you hold out a card. “Let’s get this going so I can see you in two days.”


	3. Closet Fan Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your drinks, and spend some time with Jensen after he delivers the kegs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) Padalecki- big sister to Jared Padalecki, plays "Deanna Winchester" on Supernatural.  
> Jensen is a Business man and owns the Family Business Beer Co with his ex

_“I’m positive. It will also give me a chance to see you again.”_   
  
_It was your turn to blush, so you look down and thankfully you were able to look in to your purse for an excuse to grab your wallet._   
  
_“Well, I can’t wait.” you hold out a card. “Let’s get this going so I can see you in two days.”_

* * *

“(Y/N/N). Honey. There’s a confused person in a truck at the gate. You might want Cliff to get on that. Don’t want the pap to get in.” Kim walked in, holding a cup of coffee and puts her bag on your counter.  
  
“What kind of truck?”  
  
“Family Business Beer. Nice sleek black dodge. Maybe a disguise.”  
  
“Oh.” You drop what you were doing with the food and grab your keys. “That’s our alcohol for the party. You know.”  
  
“I know. Go. I’ll finish this.” Kim kisses your cheek and let’s you run off. Thankfully she understood. You had the conversation last night with a group of your gal friends, and even though Jared had eavesdropped and had to tease you in young brother fashion - Kim understood.

* * *

_“So, I got the beer for the party. This seems a like a cool place to back.” you lean against your brother and put your head on his shoulder._   
  
_Megan chuckles and takes a drink. “And why do you like it? Ooh, let me guess. You met a cute guy?”_   
  
_“Remember the star quarterback from SMU? The one I had a major crush on?” you ask quietly, taking a sip of your wine._   
  
_“Of course I remember him.” Jared teases. “Jensen Ackles, right?”_   
  
_“Yup.” you pop the “p” and take another drink._   
  
_“That place is his?” Gen asks incredulously._   
  
_“Yup, he and his ex-wife and his ex brother in law co own it. He was the one I met when I went to test out the beers a few days ago.” you take a drink of your wine and smile. “Let me tell you, just as cute as I pictured all that time ago.”_   
  
_“Still the shaggy haired guy from all the press conferences?” Josh your older brother asks, joking with you._   
  
_“No, actually he’s cleaned up. Quite a lot. He’s just got a ginger beard now, and he’s still just as cute. Talk about being starstruck.”_   
  
_“Oh we know (Y/N/N). You’ve had it bad for him since you saw him about what? You were a teen?”_   
  
_You point to your little sister and smile. “Yes. You know my answer.”_

* * *

“Well, lucky me. I get to see you first off for the day.” Jensen leaned out of the truck’s open window.  
  
“I think I’m the lucky one. Oh, no. Max. Come on. Off.” Max whined, and before running off, he left two muddy paw prints on his door. “Sorry. I’ll wash that off later.”  
  
“No worries, I’m here with libations. Where do you want me?”  
  
“Well, birthday boy isn’t there yet, so we can back up to the garage. That’s the closest path to the back yard where I’d like the keg.” you replied.  
  
“I can do that, would you like a ride, or do you want to walk back?” he asks, moving closer to you.  
  
You look to your dog waiting for you to give him a command. “Max, home!”  
  
You rush around the front of the truck, letting him pull through your gate before getting in to the passenger seat. You give him a smile and buckle your seatbelt and let him pass through.  
  
“Wow, this is a beautiful place.” he replies after a moment of silence, driving down your path. Trees fell on either side, shading the road from the humid temperatures of your state. On each side you had a paddock, and there were a few horses in one, and your goats and cows in the other.  
  
“Yeah, I saw it and I just had to have it. It was magical. And I wanted a place to rest at. To get away.”  
  
“I see that. You ride?” he asked.  
  
“Every chance I get. I’ll probably sneak out after we start the celebrations. Take a ride before I get too drunk.” you giggle. “The dapple Andalusian is mine, Genevieve’s horse is the white Arabian. And my sister Megan and Jared have another Andalusian. The two white ones.”  
  
“Some time you should bring out a horse. I know some great places around Dripping Springs. I’d love to show you around. If you aren’t busy.”  
  
“No. I have a few months before I head off to film in Vancouver. We could definitely do that.” you laugh out loud at your dog as he books it in front of the truck towards an awaiting Jared in your driveway. “Well, he’s been exercised for the day.”  
  
“Dang, your brother is tall.”  
  
“Yeah he is, I’m considered the shrimp of the family.” you giggle. Jensen makes big turn so he can back the truck in smoothly. Jared stands back and directs him until he’s good to stop.  
  
“Well, I’m excited to meet everyone. They seem like cool people.”  
  
“Eh.” you shrug your shoulders and unbuckle your seatbelt. “They’re okay. It’s this one.” You open the door and pat Jared on the chest as he hugs you. “It’s this one you have to watch out for.”  
  
“I’m not that bad.” He replies, mocking a hurt tone.  
  
“Yeah, and I’m a rocket scientist.” you stick your tongue out at him and walk to the wheel well, boosting yourself into the bed of his truck. “Ackles, this is my annoying little brother Jared. Jared, this is Jensen Ackles.”  
  
You watch as Jared wanders around the truck, sizing up Jensen as he goes until he shakes his head.  
  
“Big fan man. Really, really, really big fan. You had some goo-oooood years on the field at SMU.”  
  
“And this is my really drunk brother. Just make sure he’s by the pool if you toss a football at him.” you take the liberty of pulling at the dolly in his truck until it was standing.  
  
“I’m not really drunk.” Jared stops to think, watching as Jensen plays with the ramp in his truck, and then gets in to the bed with you. “I’m not really drunk, I am very drunk and you are really tall.”  
  
“I’m sorry, drunk Jared comes out early at parties. Don’t mind him.” You reply, waiting for directions from Jensen. You forgot your place sometimes, wanting to help out to get things done.  
  
“Drunk Jared is fun Jared.” Jared retorts, sticking his tongue out at you. “Hey quarterback?”  
  
“Yes sir?” Jensen asks respectfully. Even though you and he knew he was younger.  
  
“Are you on the job today?” Jared looks to you and immediately you feel your cheeks flush. “I mean, do you have to go back to FBBC?”  
  
“No, I’m off the clock. Just an excuse to come see your sister, meet you guys.” he replies.  
  
“Well good then, you’re gonna stay. Stay. I’m sure Rich won’t mind. We’d like to get to know you too Quarterback.”  
  
Jensen looks to you and shrugs his shoulders as you show no signs of opposition.  
  
“Sure why not.”


	4. Closet Fan Part 2

_“Are you on the job today?” Jared looks to you and immediately you feel your cheeks flush. “I mean, do you have to go back to FBBC?”_   
  
_“No, I’m off the clock. Just an excuse to come see your sister, meet you guys.” he replies._   
  
_“Well good then, you’re gonna stay. Stay. I’m sure Rich won’t mind. We’d like to get to know you too Quarterback.”_   
  
_Jensen looks to you and shrugs his shoulders as you show no signs of opposition._   
  
_“Sure why not.”_

* * *

 

 “Alrighty, beer is in place and cold for when the party is ready. I’m going to take a break and ride. I’ll take a radio, let me know when it’s about an hour before?” You look to your sister-in-law, bypassing your brother. You knew he was drunk enough and would forget.  
  
“Sure,” Gen smiles. “Jare is enough entertainment for me right now. I’m sure he’ll be entertaining for Kim and Bri. Everything else is in place. What time was Rich coming?”  
  
“His plane gets in at four, and it’ll be a good hour until he even gets down here. Radio me at three? I’ll come back and clean up?”  
  
“Sure thing. Are we babysitting the stranger?” Gen peers around you, looking to Jensen. “No offense.”  
  
Jensen chuckles and rubs the back of his neck nervously. “None taken.”  
  
“Quarterback is comin’ with me. I think Boston will be just his speed?” you mention Gen’s horse and she nods. Immediately you turn your attention to Jensen, “or do you want to listen to the crazy drunk rantings of my brother?”  
  
“No. No, a ride is good with me.”  
  
“Perfect. Let me change, can you entertain the stranger for like a minute Gen?”  
  
“Yup. I’ll see how many embarrassing stories I can drum up about you.” you roll your eyes and walk out of the kitchen. She yells after you with a chuckle. “The faster you are, the less he can find out!”

* * *

“It’s as if they know someone is going to pay attention to them.” you laugh, Jensen joining in as you walk to your barn. At the adjoining fence, five white horses - or near white horses waited.  
  
“Which one is yours?”  
  
A dapple grey immediately pushed through the crowd to approach you, as if he knew you were talking about him.  
  
“This big guy.” you pat his neck and he pushes forward even more, investigating the stranger with you. “And your friend for the day is Boston. That guy.”  
“Boston eh? What is your guy’s name? Because, if mom likes me, the horse has to like me.”  
  
“I guess I am a horse mom. I have two already. My guy’s name is Khal. My coworker Jason and his wife got him for me as a birthday gift, and I named him after him.” You give him one last pat on the neck.  
  
“Okay, so do you like carrots?” he talks to the horse comically. Khal bobs his head, and pushes forwards against the white wood plank fence. “Good. I know how to make you happy. That’s an in with mom.”  
  
He turns and smiles at you and holds out his palm, holding a baby carrot.  
  
“Well, you are in luck then. You are already in. Just make sure you share. They are all fat, greedy pigs.”

* * *

“That Arabian, she yours too?” Jensen asks, pulling Boston to a trot next to you. You had snickered at him, and said race me before taking off.  
  
“Yup. She’s a new addition to the family. I still haven’t named her yet.”  
  
“No, no. That won’t do.” Jensen replies slowing Boston down as you slowed down with Khal. “You got a Khal, what about Khaleesi?”  
  
You smile a little at him. “Yeah. That works. And looks like you’ve got a fan.”  
  
The two horses stop, and as you watch him turn around, and your white Arabian mare stops about twenty feet behind you.  
  
“All the girls love me.” he laughs. “Even the four-legged ones.”  
  
“So, this is now our chance to get to know each other. And the fact that you have to be a closet fan of Supernatural.” you giggle and look to him before urging Khal on.  
  
“Hang on. Hang on.” Boston comes up next to you and he catches your attention. “What makes you think I’m a closet Supernatural Fan?”  
  
“Okay, so why did you come to do a Keg delivery on your day off? Don’t you have like that ex-brother in law or something?”  
  
He lets out a low chuckle and adjusts his hat backwards. “Yeah. I guess you caught me.”  
  
“I knew it. So, really? Supernatural Family. You a fan?”  
  
“Yes. I’m a bigger fan of the mother of Dragons, but I do love Supernatural.” he replied, pointing to you. “I do have to say, I’m more of a Team Sam, then a Team Deanna.”  
  
You gasp at him, and shake your head. “Don’t tell Jare. He’s got a big head already. With all the hair.”  
  
There’s a silence after you both laugh together. “But really, I’m a big fan. Definitely a team Deanna.”  
  
“Thank you.” you smile.  
  
“Here’s a secret. I just wanted to see the pretty girl that walked into my brewery again.” he stops Boston and turns him to look at you. “To be honest. I didn’t see the actress I really like. I saw a hot girl. Still see her.”

* * *

“So, it looks like drunk Jared is entertaining a buzzed quarterback.” Gen laughs as she looks out the window, and takes something from Briana as they sit on your bed.  
  
“He has a name, you know.” you look out of your bathroom as you pull up your wet hair, and twist it into a smooth bun. With the heat of an Austin summer, wet hair would be the best option. Knowing your brother even, you’d probably end up in the pool before the night was over.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Briana pauses for effect, and holds out her hands in retreat. “Mr. Fucking sexy quarterback.”  
  
“Damn straight.” you agree walking out, pointing your mascara wand at her. “And I can’t wait to see where it goes. He’s my fucking sexy quarterback.”  
  
“We are both happily married. We’ll let you take him.” Gen replies. “But can he handle all the drama that comes with your job?”  
  
“I bet the ex-wife gives him enough drama. He works with his ex-wife and ex brother-in-law.”  
  
You drop down in front of your big mirror, pretzeling your legs under you and you start to put on a heavy coat of the makeup.  
  
Briana nods, taking time to think of what you had said. “I guess. But be careful. You don’t want him ending up hurting you like the last one. Remember?”  
  
“I do, and I think that he still thinks Jared is actually a hunter and Gen is a demon, so he stays away from me. But I think I wanna try it. He could be my human.” you giggle.  
  
“Your human?” Bri and Gen ask together.  
  
“Yeah. My human. I mean, Bri. You have Jose. Gen. You’ve got Jared. I want someone. I want my person. I’m not getting any younger.” You put your makeup down at the base of your mirror and stand.  
  
“Well, if he can handle your brother and our friends drunk, he might be worth it. But I love you babe.” Briana takes your hands. “You are one of my best friends and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”  
  
“I love you too sis.” you reply with a quick smile. “Now come on, let’s get downstairs before your husband and friends break something in my house.”

* * *

“Hey there.” Jensen pops into the kitchen quickly, surprising you as you poured another glass of lemonade for yourself. He stumbles in to you and you grab on to him, steadying him.  
  
“Hi,” you laugh at his inebriated state. “You okay quarterback?”  
  
“I’m gooooood. I really like the beer here.”  
  
You shake your head and lead him with one hand, lead him to the counter stool closest to him. “Well good, I know the person who owns the beer company. And now I have a connection.”  
  
“Thanks.” he sighs. You turn around and give him a bottle of water. After a long sip of water, he looks back to you. “So. I have a question.”  
  
“Okay. Shoot.”  
  
“That Rich guy. Are you two dating?”  
 


	5. Saturday Night Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re watching fight night at San Jack when things happen that might make or break the relationship with Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): your name

_“Thanks.” he sighs. You turn around and give him a bottle of water. After a long sip of water, he looks back to you. “So. I have a question.”_   
  
_“Okay. Shoot.”_   
  
_“That Rich guy. Are you two dating?”_

* * *

“Come on Holloway. Come on. Come on. Come on.” you tap the bar nervously as you watch the fights unfold on one of your saloon’s flat screens.  
  
San Jac was always the center place for young frat boys who loved sports, and tonight wasn’t any different.  
  
“Damn it, come on!” you whisper as Holloway takes a beating, his opponent nearly throwing him to the mat.  
  
“I’m rooting for Aldo, not that that matters.” a voice whispers in your ear, startling you. You turn to almost smack heads into your best friend Shay.  
  
“Damn it Shay. Don’t scare me like that!”  
  
“You should’ve seen your face.” Ashley snorts, waiting until you see her. You squeal and give one of your oldest friends a hug.  
  
“Benson. Mitchell. What are you doing here?” You put your hands on your hips and turn away from the game to pay attention to them.  
  
Guys around the bar groan, making you wonder what had just happened and secretly want to whine to your friends for missing the moment.  
  
“Heard there was a kick-ass bar that was hosting fight night.” Shay replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
“And we also happened to like one of the bar’s owners.” Ashley added.  
  
“That earned you drinks.” You point to them before you turn back to the bar. Just in time, your bartender Shelly puts a beer in front of you and smiles – waiting for another order. “Drinks for these ladies on the house. Can you bring a pitcher of Blue Moon to our table? Please?”  
  
“Sure thing boss.” she takes the hundred you hand her and puts it in her apron.  
  
“Perfect. Now Ash, Shay. Come find us when you get your drinks. All the girls are here.”

* * *

“Hey Padalecki.” Ruth gives you a smile, catching your attention.  
  
“Yes queen?” you smile, leaning in to Briana as she was drunkenly attempting to recall a story to you from set; showing off pictures as well, her trembling hand barely holding her phone.  
  
“Isn’t that the fanboy that got drunk at Rich’s party?”  
  
“What?!?” You yelp, looking around, looking for Jensen. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Fanboy. The quarterback. Over there with your brother, being a wee bit of a buffoon.”  
  
“Well, that’s Jare for you.” Megan retorts, shaking her head. She takes a sip of her mixed drink and puts it back.  
  
You scan the room until you find Jared and his new best friend rough-housing a bit.  
  
“They’re like frigging frat boys.” You grumble. “If we ignore them, will they go away?”  
  
“That only works for Jared. On a lucky Day.” Emily laughed, clinking glasses with you as you joined in the laughter. “Oh, remember. Remember last time we filmed, and we actually acted like we were ignoring him and he stopped talking for like a day? A full day?”  
  
“Yeah, not one of my prouder big-sister moments.” You chuckle, taking a sip of your beer. You scoot your chair over to make room for Ashley and Shay as they approach with their drinks.  
  
“So, it’s been two weeks since the party. When was the last time you saw quarterback?” Lisa piped up. She missed the party, but in the few hours you had been at San Jac; Bri, Gen and Ruth had filled her in on everything about the party – including all they could about Jensen.  
  
From the first meeting, to the ride alone before, to the midnight swim that only your select circle of close friends knew about.  
  
“At the party. This will be the first. Let’s see if he has any cajones to come and see her,” Megan replied.  
  
You shrug your shoulders and down another mouthful of beer. “You know me. I don’t need the man to start the conversation. I’m plenty comfortable starting things up, but I need him to pull the weight this time.”  
  
“He’s so damn good looking though,” Ashley counters. “Someone could sweep him up. Fast.”  
  
“That’s true.” You nod thoughtfully. “Maybe after a few beers I’ll have the guts to confront him. Ask him out?”

* * *

 **Jensen’s Point of View**  
  
“Do you think your sister will be mad that I’m here? I mean, I sorta blew her off after we rode at the birthday party,” you reply with a laugh.  
  
“What do you mean?” Jared questions, giggling as he hears something being said from a passersby. “Megan? Why would Meg care if you blow her off?”  
  
“Not Megan, you drunk idiot,” you laugh, causing him to laugh as well. “(Y/N). Do you think she’s mad that I’m here? You know, that I’m encroaching on her territory?”  
  
“Whoa quarterback. That was a big word.” Jared laughs and takes another drink. He motions to the bartender for another, and then looks to his sister who you think rolls her eyes at him momentarily. “And no, you aren’t encroaching on her territory. This is _our_ bar and you paid for the drink.”  
  
“I’m helping you look like a fool, you and your drunk ass.”  
  
“You are so mean,” he gasps, feigning hurt. “I am not an ass.”  
  
You scoff and shake your head. “What? I said your drunk ass. I’m serious bro. I like her.”  
  
“You like Megan?” he asks, his mouth quickly pulling to a smile.  
  
“You are such an ass. No! That’s not what I said.” You push him and shake your head at him, already exhausted by how much energy he was taking from you.  
  
“So you like (Y/N/N)?” he asked. You nodded, causing him to continue before you could say anything. “Well, here’s what you gotta do bro. Just walk right on up to her and start a conversation. Usually she’ll go for it, but sometimes she airs on the side of caution. She may be trying to find a way, but it isn’t working.”  
  
“So she won’t hate that I approach her first?” you take your drink and polish it off, hoping that if nothing works, the alcohol will steady your nerves.  
  
“No. Not at all. If she doesn’t approach you, she’s being shy. So you need to get the ball rolling. Just go over there, take an IPA with you for her, and that’ll soften her up. Ask her about something not work related. Maybe her dog that she’s obsessed with, or her horses? Her next project around the house. Just don’t tell her I told you.”  
  
You nod your head hopefully, thinking this could work. It only takes you a few seconds to order a drink for (Y/N) and after a minute, the waitress hurridly brings it back to you. Dropping a large bill on her tray for her, you look to Jared with hope in your eyes.  
  
“Are you sure this will work?” you ask.  
  
“When am I ever wrong?” Jared asks.  
  
“I dunno,” you scoff. “This is a new friendship.”  
  
Jared nods behind his drink and smiles after finishing it off. “Go get her quarterback.”

* * *

To say things happened too quickly, well that was an understatement. Keeping your eye on the screens dispersed throughout the bar and trying to keep up with the action, you didn’t even have time to react.  
  
A few _fucks_ and _damn it’s_ from both you and (Y/N) later, you had expertly run in to the owner of the bar, and your one and only celebrity crush, dumping all of her favorite beer on her.  
  
“Son of a bitch, this was an expensive one of a kind shirt, and it was a gift!” she grumbles, looking up to you. “Do you even pay attention to where you’re going when you plod around?”  
 


	6. Will you Or Won't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make it up to Jensen, who comes to Vancouver...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N/N): your nickname (Y/N): your name.   
> Italics for JEnsen's side of the phone call, and for the scene done between Gabriel & Deanna  
> Brittany's husband will be Chris Evans.

_To say things happened too quickly, well that was an understatement. Keeping your eye on the screens dispersed throughout the bar and trying to keep up with the action, you didn’t even have time to react._   
  
_A few fucks and damn it’s from both you and (Y/N) later, you had expertly run in to the owner of the bar, and your one and only celebrity crush, dumping all of her favorite beer on her._   
  
_“Son of a bitch, this was an expensive one of a kind shirt, and it was a gift!” she grumbles, looking up to you. “Do you even pay attention when you plod around?”_

* * *

“Did you see the look on his face (Y/N/N)? He didn’t mean to.”  
  
“Jare, that was an expensive shirt that I got from Rachel. And it was probably way more than she should’ve spent. It means a lot to me.” You look up to your brother from your chair in the makeup trailer.  
  
He shakes his head, causing Jeanne to grab his face and make him sit still. “All I’m saying is that he was nervous. You shot him down, and cussed him out in front of an entire bar. Everyone heard you, and all he was trying to do was ask you out.”  
  
“So all you two were scheming was a way to ask me out? Should I believe you with all the pranks you’ve played on me in the past?”  
  
“All I’m saying (Y/N). He could be your human.”  
  
You were so caught off guard about his statement, one you’re sure he got from Gen after your conversation at Rich’s party. Sure you knew that your family always talked things out, and if something was said of interest in one group, it always got to another, whether it was you talking about something to Jared and he tells Gen, or if you and Megan talked, Jeff would likely find out. Maybe even your parents.  
  
“Well, then do you have my human’s number so I could give him an apology?” you asked, looking to Jared as Zabrina turned your face to finish all your bloody makeup.  
  
“Damn, I thought you’d never ask (Y/N/N).” he laughed, and in short you stuck your tongue out as you held out your hand for the piece of paper.  
  
Zabrina released you to head to set after only a few minutes, so you had at least ten, maybe twenty minutes before Jared would be done. Call time wasn’t even for another hour, so you thought it wouldn’t hurt to get it done and over with.  
  
You slowly dial the number, unsure if you should give him your number, but after the third ring he picks up.  
  
“ _FBBC, what can I do you for?_ ”  
  
“Um,” you clear your throat, and try to urge a smooth sentence out of your mouth, but before you can he interrupts you.  
  
“ _Hold on just one moment please. DAMN IT! Gino, not over there. We agreed. We’re moving all of that off the testing room floor. I’m serious, that was the final decision._ ” He sighs and after a few seconds, he comes back on the line.  
  
“ _Sorry about that. I just realized this is my personal phone, not the FBBC cell. This is Jensen. Can I help you?_ ”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” you chuckle, palms getting sweatier and sweatier by the second. “This is (Y/N). (Y/N) Padalecki? The bitch that yelled at you for spilling beer all over her?”  
  
“ _Oh, um. (Y/N). How did you get my number? Never mind, stupid question. Uh, Jared gave it to you._ ” He pauses and sighs. After a few seconds to compose himself, he continues. “ _What can I do for you (Y/N)?_ ”  
  
He was more professional this time. Probably the two of you had both figured you had ruined any chance with each other.  
  
“Well, for one let me apologize for being such a bitch. I really overreacted.”  
  
“ _I **was** watching the match and not where I was going. I deserved it._” He countered soberly.  
  
“Yeah, that’s true, but I could’ve reacted better. I’m sorry Jensen. I’m not angry at you, I promise.”  
  
He clears his throat, laughing almost nervously. “ _I thought I had screwed everything up._ ”  
  
“Me too,” you chuckled dryly, “and my little brother had to knock some sense in to me. Forgive me?”  
  
After a pregnant pause, he laughs slightly. “ _Only if you forgive me?_ ”  
  
“Done and done, hey. Can I do something to make it up to you?” you ask, almost half regretting starting that conversation.  
  
“ _You don’t have to, but I guess I can bite._ ”  
  
“Well, my best friend is flying back to Vancouver with a few things and my dog. Can I get a ticket for you? Will you. Will you come to Vancouver?” you caution. You don’t want him to answer to slowly or too quickly.  
  
Too slowly, means he’s moved on and that would break your heart. Too fast, and he may be one of those crazy fans you have to stay away from.  
  
“ _What if I don’t even have my passport_?” he laughs, causing your heart to drop.  
  
“Oh. Right. That would be a good question. Do you have one?” you ask hopefully.  
  
“ _I do._ ” He pauses to laugh with you. He let’s out a groan as something crashes in his background.  
  
“Do you need to go?” you ask quietly.  
  
“ _I do, they’re fucking up all my plans just to spite me,_ ” he growls.  
  
“So, ticket? Yes, no? You absolutely hate me and don’t ever want to see me again?” your chuckles become nervous and you stop pacing in front of your trailer to sit on the steps.  
  
“ _How do I redeem this ticket?_ ” he laughs.

* * *

“Okay, so be nice Jare, he’s coming in soon and I don’t want to be embarrassed.” You reply, adjusting your character’s signature black leather jacket. Instead of your usual hunter garb, Deanna had to wear a sleek red dress underneath and sky-high heels.  
  
“Me, embarrass you?” he asks with a scoff.  
  
“Yes, all the time. I want to start over with him and make it up to him, I like him Jared. Don’t fuck it up for me, okay?” you growl.  
  
“Yes. Fine. I won’t fuck it up for you,” he moans with a pout. “I just love doing that. You know, it’s a little brother’s job to fuck things up?”  
  
“You are such an ass.” You shake your head and make yourself comfortable at the bar stool where your mark was.  
  
Deanna and Sam where stopping by the roadhouse, to get some info from Jo and Ellen. After a few nights of no success on their monster of the week, they needed a break, and as your character knew very well. A break meant downing a beer at the roadhouse.  
  
Alona mumbles something in Hebrew, and by the way she laughed at herself – you knew she was making fun of him. So even though you didn’t understand her, you laughed along as well.  
  
“Hey Lona.” You smile, turning to face the bar. “How ya been hun?”  
  
“Oh not bad, glad to be back at this end of the world. Been a while.”  
  
You nod and smile, “We need to catch up soon. Drinks at the roundtable?” you question, leaning back in the slightly.  
  
She nods, ready to respond, when Rich steps up to his mark next to you. Singer was ready, so you had to cease all conversations and hold out until later.  
  
“Alright, just like we rehearsed and absolutely failed to do yesterday.” Singer called with a dry chuckle. “ACTION!”

* * *

_“Seriously Gabe? Why are you following me around?” You turn to your left and look up to Gabe who was standing over you._   
  
_“Seriously Dee? You have to ask yourself that?” he scoffs and pulls out the stool next to you and sits down. “You’re treading some deep water with your demonic doings. You. You need someone to ground you.”_   
  
_“And you think that Gabriel, archangel of the lord will do that?” you scoff and shake your head, downing the shot glass of alcohol that Jo had just put in front of you._   
  
_“All I’m saying Dee, you need to cut back on the. On the alcohol for one, and come home. Sam is worried. I’m worried. You...”_   
  
_“I took on the mark of Cain without your consent, or permission and now I’m paying the price? Don’t you think I know that?” you ask downing another shot. You motion for another one from Jo, and wait until she gives it to you to down it once again. “Sorry I didn’t ask for your permission Gabriel, but last time I checked I had my own free will in tact and that was my decision. Not yours.”_   
  
_“Not when you’re making stupid-ass decisions and they’re bad for you.”_   
  
_You turn to Gabriel, brandishing your hidden angel blade, and point it harshly at his chest.“Wanna run that by me again Gabriel?” you ask._   
  
_“All I’m saying is that you need to come home. We can help you. We found a cure.”_   
  
_You stand from your seat and face off with Gabe. “Does it look like I want to be cured? Because last time, I didn’t ask. I like this new me. I’m. Freer than I was before. Better.”_   
  
_You back away slowly, finding yourself walking between two older hunters, and one had managed to stupidly put a hand on you. With a twist and a crunch, you had broken the hunter’s hand and quickly all hunters around you had shrunk back to their corners._   
  
_“Anyone else who wants to try and feel me up will get more than a broken hand.”_   
  
_“Just come home Deanna.” Gabe pleads once more._   
  
_“Come on Gabriel, there’s no room in the bunker for the trickster, the boy king **and** a knight of hell.”_

* * *

“And cut!” there was a long pause. After several takes, you hoped it’d be the one. You knew your guest would be coming soon, possibly at your trailer and you wanted to go home. “I think we are good. Let me check the gate real fast.”  
  
You patiently wait next to the few extras filling the bar, when Robert returns. “Good job (Y/N/N), that’s a wrap for you tonight. See you tomorrow afternoon?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.” You resound with a smile. You turn and make sure the actor you had “broken his hand” was okay. After he assured you he was fine, you quickly rushed off set, hugging Alona and Rich as you went, and waving to Robert as you left the sound stage.  
  
It takes you an even less amount of time to return the dress and jacket to wardrobe and slip in to your most comfortable sweats and sweater before walking back to your trailer to wait for Jensen.  
  
Conserving as much energy as you can, you make the trek through the ‘trailer park’ as you called it until you find your trailer, lights on and the screen door closing off the trailer to the elements of the outdoors.  
  
Max is waiting happily at the door and as soon as he sees you he starts to bark.  
  
“Hiya Maxie!” you call, bounding up your steps. Once the door was open, he pushed through, almost knocking you on your ass.  
  
“Well, that is the most attention that he has paid to anyone today.” Brittany – your best friend – retorts as you sit on the edge of one of your couches.  
  
“He just knows who his mama is.” You smile, letting him jump up against you. “So, Jensen?”  
  
“Just using the bathroom,” Brittany pointed to bathroom at the back of your trailer. “He’s cute (Y/N/N).”  
  
“I know, and I want this to go well, so save the embarrassing stuff for later. When. Just later. Embarrass me later Brittany.”  
  
“I will embarrass you later. I gotta go though. Chris is almost done on set and I want to get there before him so I can surprise him.”  
  
“Good for you, it’ll be less of a chance for you to embarrass me.” You laugh, standing and hugging her as she stood and approached you. You place a hand on her pregnant belly and let her leave, laughing at you as you say goodbye to your surrogate niece and nephew as she shuts the door.  
  
By the time you turn back towards the main part of your trailer, Jensen is walking out, drying his hands on a towel.  
  
“Hey,” you breathe in quickly.  
  
Seeing his beard on the text was one thing, but seeing him in person, all scruffy and the handsome guy you had a crush on for all these years, it took your breath away.  
  
“Hey, I was hoping you’d come soon.” He smiled, placing the towel in your laundry hamper on the recliner.  
  
“Did you have to wait long?” You attempted to shove your hands in your pockets, forgetting that you didn’t have any. Smoothly, you attempt to lean against the nearest piece of furniture, and you stumble to a sitting position on the arm of the chair.  
  
“I just got in with Brittany about ten minutes ago? Maybe fifteen?”  
  
“Good. So, how long do I get to have you for?”  
  
“I was thinking through the weekend, if that’s okay? I’ll go home on Sunday, if that’s okay?” he asked. “Technically you paid for the ticket.”  
  
“Of course it is.” You stand and fold your arms across your chest as he approaches. “Would you mind getting that tour tomorrow? I could use some pizza and beer and movies.”  
  
“Only if you do one thing for me?”  
  
You nod and inch closer to Jensen, almost within grasping distance.  
  
He sighs, and looks down, a crimson filling his cheeks quickly, before looking to you. Each freckle on his face seemed darker, and he rubbed his bearded cheeks a few times.  
  
“Would you please, please, please go on a date with me?”  
  
“Okay, if we’re making requests,” you smile putting your hand on his chest. “I have one as well. A request.”  
  
“Okay?” he asks with a smile. He cautiously puts a hand at the small of your back, causing you to pull in to him closely.  
  
“Kiss me?”


End file.
